


Phone calls to your family

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Stanford Era, Switching is discussed, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: Dean calls Sam at Stanford to check up on him. Things get out of hand and secrets are revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/123531.html?thread=43814539#t43814539)

Fuck, he was exhausted. Sam groaned loudly and somehow managed to roll over, probably saving himself from suffocating in his pillows. This week had been terrible: dozens of books to read, assignments to finish and essays to hand in. He had always thought that _nothing_ could compare to hunting in regard to long working hours and sleepless nights, but that had been _before_ he had been confronted with sadistic professors who were all arrogant enough to think _their_ class was the only important one. He had also lucked out with his roommate; the guy was alright, but had the annoying tendency to talk in his sleep. Loudly. And while Sam was perfectly capable of ignoring snores and the like, actual talking was like a warning bell for his hunter subconsciousness, screaming at him that shit was about to go down.

At least the guy was gone for the weekend, so he´d have the pleasure to enjoy at least two days with the room all to himself. That hadn’t happened in _years_ , he´d always been sharing his room with Dean, most of the time even with their Dad. He sighed, curling up on his side and pushing all thoughts of his brother as far away as possible. No use to get all melancholy now.

Right when he had nearly drifted off to sleep, the loud intro of Baby got back pierced his sleepy brain. Without even opening his eyes, he snatched his phone from the nightstand and grunted something that might have been a greeting. An amused chuckle was his answer.

“Sammy? God, bro, you sound like you haven’t slept in three days! Too busy doing drugs and picking up frisky college chicks?”

“Dean!” Suddenly Sam was wide awake, shooting upwards in a sitting position and disbelievingly checking the caller ID on his phone. “Dean, what are you doing? Why are you calling me? Has something happened to Dad?”

His brother sounded offended when he answered: “Can´t I just call you to talk? Fucking hell, Sammy, it was not _me_ who disappeared from one day to the other. I´ve been waiting for _six fucking weeks_ to get your call, or at least some fucking message from Bobby that you made it to California, okay? I just wanted to check in on you! See if you´re doing good and shit. So, come on, shoot! How´s college life treating ya?”

“You…you wanted to check on me? But I thought we were done, Dean! Dad said…”

“I don’t fucking care what Dad said! Jesus, did you really think you´d get rid of me that easily? Yeah, no chance in hell! You are still my baby brother, I´m not just gonna leave you to those college bitches! I might even come for a visit whenever there´s some hunt close by. Dad can kiss my ass if he thinks I will just leave you there!”

Dean grumbled on for quite some time, complaining about Dad and that his even-worse-than-usual-mood was all Sam´s fault. Sam didn’t care. He was too caught up in the fact that he still had a family, that he still had _Dean_. Dean, who refused to abandon him, who still cared and would probably drive for two days straight if Sam ever needed him.

“Thank you” It was not much more than a whisper, his voice rough with emotion.

Dean paused for a moment, then exhaled exhaustedly. “It´s no big deal, Sam. I won´t deny that I was fucking angry at you for keeping this from me. You should have trusted me, but yeah, I can understand why you did it. It´s done now, and whatever Dad´s opinion on all of this is, it is certainly not mine! And I´m sure he´ll come around too, just give him some time…… But enough of this chick flick shit! You still haven’t answered my question, you moron! How´s college!

Sam had no chance but to laugh and then started to tell his brother about the last few weeks, complaining about teachers and his fellow students, avoiding Dean´s nagging about girls and simply reveling in the fact that they were talking again, their familiar banter comforting and exhilarating at the same time. God, he had missed Dean.

As was usual with his horn dog of a brother, their talk soon turned to Dean´s latest conquest, some bartender from a backwater town in Utah. Dean had never been shy about sharing details with Sam, or anybody for that matter. It was a talent really – his big brother _never_ got flustered or embarrassed about _anything_ , he´d just unwrap that cocky grin of his and play it up even more. It didn’t matter if it was about sex or food or some gross bodily function. The only thing that got him to shut up was talking about feelings, but short of that…

Sam had always had some sort of love-hate-relationship with his brother´s oversharing tendencies. Truth was, it was fucking hot, plain and simple. Nothing turned him on quicker than Dean talking about all the things he got up to with his hook-ups, images of his brother, naked and sweaty and aroused flittering through his mind. He had lost count of the times Teenage-Sam had to excuse himself to the bathroom after one of Dean´s tales, jerking off and coming to a fantasy of his brother talking about _him_ like that, touching _him_ , _fucking him_ instead of some girl. Sam knew that it was wrong, going-straight-to-hell-kinda-wrong, to think of his _sibling_ like that. He just couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help getting hot and bothered whenever Dean swaggered out of the bathroom, half naked and still partially wet from the shower, couldn’t help the dreams about having his brother fuck him. So yeah, having Dean sort-of-talking-dirty to him was doing things to him, but he wasn’t allowed to _show_ any of that, because if he was ever found out…

Sam nearly couldn’t hold back his groan of annoyance when he glanced at his crotch and noticed the tent in his boxers. For fucks sake, now was SO not the time! He tried picturing his Dad in yoga pants, Bobby in a bikini, Mrs. Miller from fourth grade making out with Bobby in a bikini…

A thought suddenly plopped up in his mind, a thought that was so _wrong_ , it had his dick from half to fully hard in 0.4 seconds flat. Because -  Dean couldn’t see him. For the first time in his life he was not face to face with his bro while going through this torture. So what if he actually allowed himself to be turned on, if he started to touch himself while Dean was still describing all the things his tongue had done to that bartender in vivid images. All Sam had to do was stay silent, he couldn’t make any sound or Dean would _know_ , but that thought only managed to turn him on even more. Luckily, his brother was too caught up in his story to actually care that Sam had fallen silent apart from the occasional sound of acknowledgment, Dean just rambled on.

Sam couldn’t help himself: trying to be as silent as possible, he slowly pulled his boxers down, kicking them off and settling back on his bed. After a second of hesitation he finally let himself wrap a hand around his cock. And God, it felt _good_. A shiver went through him and Sam swallowed, fighting to suppress a low moan. It simply had been too long. Dean was probably right, he really should be out there getting laid. He gripped tighter, fingers working his full length now, every few strokes venturing lower to fondle his balls. He was too caught up in the images in his head and the pleasure buzzing through him to notice that his breathing had picked up, that it was all labored and breathy… and that his brother had stopped talking.

“Sammy! Are you _jerking off right now_?!”

 

* * *

 

 

Six words, only six words, but they were like a bucket of ice water. It was like coming out of a daze, suddenly it registered what he was doing and with whom and for a moment, Sam was sure his heart had stopped. Oh fuck no, Dean had noticed. Dean knew, had discovered how sick and perverted Sam really was and there was no way he wouldn’t leave him now, would probably never talk to him again. His brain scrambled for some explanation, some excuse he could offer but there was nothing, nada. Dean would never forgive him and…

“ _Fuck_ , that is so _hot_!”

Wait, what?!

 “Are you getting off on me talking dirty, baby boy? Are you touching yourself thinking about me getting it on with some chick?”

Sam whimpered, his brain still trying to catch up with the unexpected turn of events. Dean wasn’t angry at him, wasn’t disgusted. Judging by the low, rough quality of his voice right now, his brother was turned on and – oh God!

“You _are_ , aren’t you? Jesus, Sam, is this why you´d always go the bathroom after our talks? Where you trying to hide that from me? Trying to hide how hard I got you? Jerking off in there and….”

“Yes!” Sam finally managed to force his throat and tongue into compliance. “Yes, Dean, fucking yes, okay! It fucking turns me on, hearing you talk like that! But not because of those girls, I couldn’t care less about them, No, _big brother_ , my dick is fucking hard and leaking because I want it to be me, Dean! I want you to touch _me_ like that, to fuck me so hard I cannot walk for _days_! And now, just say it, tell me how wrong that is, how sick I am! I understand, If you…”

“Jesus Christ, SAM!” His brother´s voice was more like a growl, deep and forceful and burning through him like fire. “Would you just listen to me for once before you jump to conclusions? Did you hear anything of what I just said?! Fuck, you should have told me, Sammy. You should have told me this while you were still _here_ , while I still could´ve _done_ something about it! If I had known you felt the same way… Sam, I _don’t fucking care_ if this is wrong. _You_ want it, _I_ fucking want it, have been wanting _you for_ _years_! Do you have any idea how hard I am right now? Fuck, if you were here with me, I´d show you…!”

Dean wanted him. Dean. Fucking. Wanted. Him. Sam was not sure how to process that. He had felt so guilty for years now, had tried to suppress all those desires brothers should never have for one another and here was Dean, telling him he felt the same, that he was as hard as Sam was. Jesus _fucking_ Christ, their life was a mess.

“You still there, baby bro?”

“I… yes, Dean, I just, I can´t…”

“Sh, Sam! It´s okay, I get it. Too much, huh? Did I accidently freeze that giant brain of yours?” A dark chuckle. “Well, let´s see if we can do something about that, shall we?” The sound of fabric, of a zipper being lowered and a sharp exhale from Dean.

“You´re already naked, aren’t you, babe? I heard the rustling when you took off your boxers, just wasn’t sure at the time. You still hard, Sammy? I bet you are, probably leaking all over yourself right now” Sam somehow managed to grunt something affirmative. Images of Dean fluttered though his head. He knew him so well, knew how lazy he could be and right now his brother probably had only bothered to shove his jeans low enough to get his dick out.

“I won´t even bother to undress right now, probably wouldn’t be a good idea anyway. I´m still with Baby, still in the fucking parking lot of the motel. Anyone could walk by right now, Sammy”

God, was Dean actually trying to kill him? He wasn’t sure how many fantasies he´d had of just this scenario, of Dean and him in the car, trying to be quiet, the thrill of discovery only adding to their arousal.

“You like that, huh? Want me to fuck you in the backseat, Sammy? Can´t say I haven’t thought about it, just you and me and Baby, best kind of threesome ever! And don’t think I will not do exactly that, little bro! As soon as I can get some hunt close to you, that little ass of yours is mine!”

“But for now, I want you to touch yourself, Sam. Come on, wrap that giant paw of yours around that big, fat cock. You´re already wet for me, aren’t you? _Yes_ , no need to keep quiet now, baby boy, I want to hear you! Hear every little delicious moan of yours. Fuck, you´re already panting for it, getting off on my voice.”

Sam was sure he was dreaming, no fucking way this was Dean talking dirty to him. And yeah, he had always known that his brother was a talker, but this right now was just obscene, he had never heard anything more erotic than Dean describing in minute detail what he wanted to do to him. How he would touch him and lick him all over, lips and teeth and tongue. Kissing him and squeezing his nipples and swallowing down his cock.

“I´ll let you fuck my face, Sammy. Let you shove your cock into my mouth and just make me take it, make me choke on it. God, that is so fucking hot! And then, when you´re seconds from coming down my throat, I´ll pull of and bend you over that dorm bed of yours. You ever been rimmed, baby bro? Ever had someone shove his tongue in your ass? No? God, you´ll love it! Gets me off in seconds. Every. Single. Time. Doesn’t matter if I´m at the receiving end or the one doing it. And believe me, when I´m done with you, you will be nothing but a quivering mess on that bed, begging me to finally fuck you. You ever had someone fuck you, bro? Finger you open?”

Sam moaned at the thought, he had long since put his phone on speaker, enabling him now to trail one hand lower, fingers lightly rubbing at his entrance. “No, Dean, no. Never. I couldn’t, wanted it to be you, big brother, wanted it to be your cock. Only ever fingered myself, always made me come so fucking hard”

Dean groaned, loud and totally unashamed, the wet sounds of his hands jerking himself off growing faster.

“For fucks sake, Sammy, you are killing me here! You´re still a virgin – no, don’t argue, that still counts! Nothing to be ashamed of, God no! You nearly made me come just now, the thought of you waiting for me… _fuck_ , Sam!”

“Can´t wait to see you, to hell with waiting for some frigging case to show up! I´ll be on my way first thing tomorrow, gonna drive as fast as I can. And then you´re mine! Better cancel all your classes for Monday, college boy!”

“You got lube somewhere? Yeah? Get it”

Deans voice went darker again, more demanding and forceful than before. “Now, Sammy. Hands off your cock! I want you to get some of that lube, get your fingers all wet. Want you to spread your legs, baby boy, get those fingers down there and stretch yourself open for me. _Fucking hell_ , the sounds you´re making are driving me crazy!...... You ready to add the second one?...... Easy, baby, go slow! We got all time in the world. Now start scissoring them, want you all stretched out for me. Gonna do this myself next time, babe, gonna stretch you nice and slow, want you to beg! – Yeah, go for another one! Look at you, baby boy, already taking three of those long, thick fingers. So good for me, God! I can´t wait to be inside you. Gonna slide in slowly, make you feel every inch of me. And then, when you go crazy for friction, only then will I fuck you. Gonna fuck you so hard, baby bro, gonna make you lose your mind, make you forget _your own name_. Hell yeah, you´ll be hoarse by the time I´ll allow you to come, gonna fuck you right through it and then, then I´m gonna fill you up with my come, little brother. I want to fill you up and then pull out, watch it drip from your fucked-out hole, mark you as _mine_ from the inside out. Fuck, _yes_ , Sammy! Come for me, baby, come on those fingers”

And Sam did just that, his whole body convulsing in pleasure, screaming his brother’s name. He must have blacked out for a moment, because the next thing he was aware of was Dean´s deep chuckle in his ear, his brothers voice sounding as fucked out as Sam was feeling. Shit, he´d missed Dean´s climax, too caught up in his own pleasure to hear it.

“Don´t worry, Sam, I´ll be with you as soon as I can and then you´re getting the real deal.”

What, was Dean a psychic now?

“You okay, baby boy? You´re not freaking out right now, are you?”

“No, Dean, no. I´m just… that was amazing… Thank you, I´d never thought I could have that. Been wanting it for so long and… I just want you to be here with me, De.”

His big brother rumbled in agreement. “I´ll be with you real soon, Sammy. You better find us some motel close to Campus. I´m _not_ going to give your roommate a damn show! And stock up on lube and food, will you? We will _not_ be leaving that room more than strictly necessary for a few days at least. God, so much catching up to do! You will be sore in places you´ve never even heard of, believe me! And if you´re being a good boy, I might even let you fuck _me_! Ha, you getting hard again, Sammy boy? Knew it! Hehe! You wanna tap that ass! Not that I can blame you, it _is_ damn fine!”

“Oh, and go get tested! I will too, because that part about watching my come drip out of your ass? _So_ gonna happen, baby! Maybe I´ll even eat it out of you and then feed it to you! God, there´s _so_ many ideas in my head!”

Sam groaned loudly. Good GOD, he had awoken a freaking monster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then! Here you go, sequel time! Sorta, at least :D  
> More´s going to follow asap, pinky swear!

Sam Winchester stumbled through the door of his dorm building. He´d been in the library all day doing research for some stupid psychology paper. Same as yesterday. And the day before that. College was ridiculous! He managed a weak nod at some kid that lived across the hall from his room, but he was really not in the mood to talk right now, all he wanted was sleep. Six hours of deep, dreamless sleep – though the first thing he´d need right now was a shower, a long, hot one to relax his body and clean off at least five layers of library dust. God, he was disgusting.

His tired fingers somehow managed to shove his keys into the lock and turn it. Sam did his very best to be quiet, it was long after midnight and his roommate was most likely already sleeping soundly, no need to wake him up. To his surprise the room was empty. He shrugged and pulled sweatpants and some old shirt from his drawer, Ed had most likely managed to hook up with somebody – not a regular occurrence but welcome all the same. Five minutes later Sam was in the public showers down the hall – most students complained about not having their own private shower in each room but he didn’t mind. The showers were mostly clean, spacious enough to accommodate even his larger than normal frame and there had never been a shortage of hot water this far. He undressed quickly, stowing his clothes away to keep them from getting wet and only hesitated when he got a glimpse of his fresh shirt. Well, technically it was not _his_ shirt. Old and soft from frequent use, the print on the front still showing some old Led Zeppelin tour dates – _Dean_. One of his favorites. The one Sam stole in the hopes of taking some part of his brother with him. It even still smelled a bit like him.

He sighed and got under the water – it had been nine weeks since _the_ Call. Nine weeks and twelve phone calls since he´d discovered that his brother was a kinky bastard and that he also was as in love with Sam as Sam was with him. Those calls had been short mostly, just giving them the chance to hear each other’s voice and for him to make sure that Dean was still alive and well. But there also had been longer ones, ones that ended with Sam coming so hard he nearly blacked out. God, Dean was brilliant with his mouth, his voice low and filthy when he told Sam all the things he intended to do to him. The intensity behind each word promising that he would keep every single one of them.

Oh, for fucks sake! Sam stared disapprovingly at his dick which was now standing at attention, already leaking eagerly at just the thought of Dean´s voice in his ear. Fucking hell, this was ridiculous! He wrapped a hand around himself, stroked teasingly up and down his cock… he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t survive the day that Dean finally managed to come to California, he could barely handle words, actually being able to touch and to be touched would kill him, he was sure of it! A low moan escaped him, hand already speeding up, twisting lightly at the upstroke to gather precum and to tease that one spot just below his cock head. His other hand had found its way to his nipples, squeezing and rubbing them to full hardness – _God_! He´d never known that his nipples could be so damn responsive – it had been Dean who told him to pay them more attention and boy, it had been _so worth it_.

His right hand went lower on his cock, teasing at his balls, gently rolling them between his fingers -  all the while wishing it was Dean´s hand on him, Dean´s _mouth_ pulling him in, swallowing him deep. Hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to give his brother access to his hole. Dean would tease him relentlessly at first, finger barley ghosting over the place he wanted him most and – Jesus, he needed lube! He looked around frantically, finally finding what he was looking for. This had been a first, too. Sure, jerking off in the shower had practically been invented by a Winchester, but Sam didn’t usually make a habit of carrying lube to the bathroom every single time - well, at least he hadn’t before. Totally different story now, he thought, even as he poured some of the water proof stuff on his fingers and let his hand wander even lower. His breath hitched at the first intrusion, the slight burn more than welcome. Sam didn’t have any patience for going slow today, too much pent-up frustration and need, so one finger became two very quickly. By now his breathing was fast and shaky, moans spilling freely from his mouth – he didn’t even care if someone heard him, it just felt way too good to have something up his ass. And Jesus, what he would do to have that something be Dean´s dick! He would feel so, so good – thick and hot and firm, his hands on Sam´s hips holding him in place while he´d fuck him open.

Three fingers now, his left hand on his cock, stroking fast and rough. Dean would shove him up against the wall, press his face into the piles while he´d fuck him hard and fast, teeth biting at his neck and shoulders. Sam moaned - four fingers, rapidly pulling in and out, searching for that one place where – Oh hell _yes_! One, two, three stabs right on his prostate and it was over, his body shuddering while his cock painted the wall and floor in pearly white.

 Sam just stood there for a few moments, head resting against the wall, enjoying the aftershocks and trying to slow his breathing. God, he was pathetic! Lusting all alone for his brother instead of simply calling him. Though he was pretty sure that Dean would love to hear an account of what he´d done just now - in a freaking public college shower! Dean would be so proud of him.

Sam washed quickly and efficiently after that, toweling and dressing himself just as fast. Time to go to sleep. He absentmindedly stroked the fabric over his chest. It was quite a snug fit, especially across the shoulders, but it felt a bit like Dean being closer to him and according to the whistle behind his back, it suited him well enough. Dean was so not going to get this one back!

Out of habit, he quickly checked his phone just before entering his room and found a new message from Ed.

 **Ed – 00:28** : Dude, next time your boyfriend is in town just tell me a few days in advance so I can make some arrangements. Where did you find that one anyway, guy´s scary AF! Have fun, use protection and NOT my bed!”

Sam scowled. Boyfriend? What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

He pushed the door open, flicked on the lights and froze.

“Heya Sammy!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, guys! Let the smut begin :D Enjoy and have fun!

 

Sam just stood there, body frozen halfway between the hallway and the room, starring at the familiar figure of his brother sprawling in the room´s one chair in a way that was far too attractive to be accidental.

Dean was here. Finally, finally here.

God, it had been nearly four freaking _months_ since they had last seen each other, the longest separation he´d _ever_ had to endure and it had been pure torture! First because he´d thought that walking out on Dad also meant walking out on Dean, later then because he couldn’t wait to _touch_ and be touched, couldn’t wait anymore for Dean to make good on all those dirty promises he had whispered through the phone.

But of course, the famous Winchester luck had something to say on that matter and before Dean had had the chance to even get into the car, Bobby had called.

The last time the brothers had talked just two days ago, Dean had been halfway across the country and knee deep in ghoul corpses. Fun times.

But all of that didn’t matter now, because his brother was right in front of him, alive and well and goddamn it, even hotter than he´d remembered. He had stripped most of his obligatory layers, leaving him only in a black, very fitting t-shirt and dark jeans. Dean looked relaxed, body loose and comfortable, his legs sprawled wide and inviting – the only sign of tension were his hands gripping the armrests tight enough to bring out the white in his knuckles.

“Get your tight ass in here and lock the damn door, Sammy!” Sam was moving before the thought even fully registered, leaning on the inside of the door when he was done, unsure of how to proceed. But Dean was already moving, body uncurling from the chair and slowly closing in on his brother. His cocky grin had turned positively filthy now, eyes dark and full of promise – in that moment Sam felt more like a mouse being stalked by a panther than a guy about to have the best sex of his life.

Then Dean was on him, hesitating for just a heartbeat to give Sam time to pull away if he wanted to, and then they were kissing and _fuck_ , it was the best damn thing ever. He had excepted filthy kisses, teeth and tongue and hands everywhere and this was _exactly_ what he got. Dean´s whole body was pressing him into the door, hands tangled in his hair and pulling him down, tilting his head to get a better angle. Then his brother´s tongue was sweeping over his lips, demanding entrance and simply barreling in when Sam wasn´t reacting fast enough for his liking. Dean wasn’t taking any prisoners, tongue mapping the inside of his mouth, teasing his tongue and biting at his lips till they were swollen and prickling. Jesus _fucking_ Christ on a breadstick, no wonder all the women always took to Dean like puppies to dog treats, Sam would never admit it openly, but _God_ , that man knew how to kiss. He would have loved to say he was giving as good as he got, but the sad truth was that Sam was barely hanging on, too caught up in all the new sensations to do more than simply react and clutch desperately at his brother´s shoulders. There was no blood left in his brain to help him, all of it having rushed down south the moment Dean´s lips had touched his. His cock had grown hard so fast it had nearly hurt and now he just craved some fucking friction, hips lifting from the door and brushing against Dean´s. His whimper at the sudden contact was answered by a low growl from his brother, hands leaving his hair to shove and pull at his shirt, “God, baby! Take that freaking shirt off, come on! Need to feel your skin!”

“You look amazing in my clothes, Sammy! So _freaking hot_ , nearly had a heart attack when you walked in just now!” Dean´s teeth and tongue were now worrying the soft skin right under his jaw, biting a way down to where his neck met his shoulder and sucking hard enough to leave bruises. Sam moaned and clutched at Dean´s shirt, “Off with it, come on! You too, you jerk! Please!” His big brother just chuckled lowly, but obeyed and then Sam was finally able to touch. He was finally allowed to let his hands and eyes roam over freckled skin freely, was allowed to caress with the intention to arouse and not just to sooth a hurt. And Dean was gorgeous, the single most beautiful being he had ever seen, even here in the weird half-light of his dorm room; all hard muscles and tanned skin and scars.

He frowned then, fingers skipping over the raised and angry red claw marks stretching all over Dean´s left pectoral to his abs.

“Dean? This one is new, brand new. It´s not even fully healed!” Sam pushed away a few inches to glower at his brother, “When did that happen? What was it? Damnit, Dean, why didn’t you freaking tell me!”

The other hunter had the audacity so shrug and smile sheepishly, “Seven weeks ago, a fucking naga. I was able to block the teeth, but the claws got me. Took me a few days to recover.” In Dean speak that was code for I-nearly-got-my-stupid-ass -killed-and-have-been-on-bedrest-for-days.

“Damnit, Dean” Suddenly his arousal had burned down a few notches. He had nearly lost his brother. Again.

Calloused hands came up to cradle his head and pull him closer again so that their foreheads were touching, allowing them to breathe in each other´s air. “I´m sorry, baby. I should have told you, but I didn’t want you to worry. Not when it was already done, not when I was already patched up and on my way to recovery. Bobby took care of it, there was nothing you could have done.”

“This is why it took you so long to get here, isn’t it?” Sam sighed, “Tell me, next time! You call me and let me worry if I want to, none of that shitty Lone Ranger crap, okay!”

“You got it, Sammy!”

Their next kiss was gentle and affectionate, just a slow, deep caress of lips that conveyed more feelings than Dean would ever be comfortable to say with words.

It didn’t stay that way for long, there was simply too much pent-up emotions and sexual tension for it to not heat up rather quickly. Sam´s slightly deflated erection was up and straining again in a matter of moments and it didn’t take long for Dean to pull away and shove him forwards with a low “Bed. Right the fuck now, Sammy!”

Sam landed on the bed in a rather ungracious heap, arms and legs scrambling to get into a better position. Then Dean was there, climbing right on top of him and continuing to kiss him breathless. Sam let his hands glide over his brother´s naked back, he enjoyed the feeling of powerful, flexing muscles under soft skin, the fire in his stomach roaring loudly when their nipples rubbed together under Dean´s lazy rocking motions. And oh fuck, Dean was only wearing boxers now, the fabric tight and straining over the hard-on he was sporting, his cock´s outlines clearly visible up close.

Another deep, dirty kiss that had both of them panting, “I think I promised you the fuck of your life, didn’t I? Well then, baby boy.” Dean´s eyes were boring into his again, teeth nipping at his jaw to punctuate each word. “I intent to keep my promises. Every. Single. One. Of them.”

Then his brother was trailing his fingers and lips down his body, stopping whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot. Hot lips closed around his left nipple and just _sucked_ , hard and rough, a hint of teeth making him moan while Dean´s fingers twisted and rubbed at his right one.

“Fuck, baby boy! You´re so fucking sensitive. Look at you squirming under me! Bet I could make you come just by playing with your nipples, huh? Bite them all raw and red, soothe them with my tongue.”

One last lick, hands slowly moving lower on his chest to his stomach, “Not today, though. Today I´m going to fuck you, baby. Fuck you so hard you will be unable to fucking sit tomorrow.”

Dean´s teeth were sinking into his left hip, the touch of his hands on his stomach just firm enough to be arousing rather than tickling. He went lower still, nosing and kissing at the light hair leading to Sam´s crotch, his breath on the sensitive skin there nearly scorching.

Dean looked up then, the very picture of debauchery with his red, glistening lips and the flush in his face, hair a total mess and eyes promising and so full of desire and love, it nearly hurt. Sam really tried to say something, form some words to tell his brother how amazing he was but he never even got that far. Because suddenly Dean was unceremoniously pulling down his sweatpants, hands grapping his cock and swallowing him down in a single, smooth motion. Sam shouted something unintelligible, brain blanking out and hips surging upwards only to be held down by his brother´s strong hands. For a moment, there was nothing but wetness and heat and tightness and the nearly detached thought of _Holy fuck, Dean is sucking my dick!_ Then his brother started to move, smooth up and down motions, his tongue exploring the hot skin and just the perfect amount of teeth to keep him even more on edge. Dean seemed to enjoy this nearly as much as Sam did if the low moans and hums were any indication, the vibration making Sam choke out more moans and scrabble to get a hold of himself. If Dean kept that shit up he was going to blow in under 2 minutes, possible less because the look in his brother´s eyes alone was enough to push him to the edge. Sam nearly died when the hand that had been caressing his balls and perineum suddenly went lower still and started to tease the skin surrounding his entrance – not pressing in yet, but drawing circles around it. Dean chuckled when he tried to press his ass into the touch impatiently, but complied again and let the first knuckle of one finger slip past the first rings of muscle.

Now it was Dean´s turn to moan loudly, pulling off his brother´s cock with a dirty, wet noise and staring at him in disbelieve. “Freaking hell, Sammy! Fuck man, you´re already all opened up and ready! Shit, this is so fucking hot, you have _no_ idea! That was what took you so long in the shower just now? Been fingering yourself open for me?”

Sam felt his face flush in deep red, “No, I… I just missed you, Dean, didn’t know when you´d be able to be here with me, so I had to get the edge of…”

A loud stream of cusswords in at least four languages answered him while Dean obviously fought to keep his composure. Then he was being kissed again, teeth pulling nearly painfully at his lower lip. “Fuck, baby boy, this is so, so hot! Just the thought of you in that shower, all wet and slippery and thinking of me! _God_! You gotta let me see this, let me watch while you finger yourself open, let me fuck you in that freaking shower!” Sam could only nod, too busy kissing and touching every inch of Dean he could reach.

Suddenly his brother pulled back and climbed off him, shooting him another smoldering gaze before turning around and dropping his boxers without further ado. Sam couldn’t help but follow the movements with a hungry gaze, eye´s glued to the globes of Dean´s muscular ass as he bent down to retrieve the lube from the pile of shower items. And fucking hell, Sam had always known that Dean was freaking hung, no chance to not notice things like that when you live in such close quarters. But it was one thing to see that cock soft and flaccid and a whole other ballpark to have it hard and red and on the way to be shoved up your ass.

Dean, the smug bastard just grinned. “Relax, Sammy. Nothing you can´t handle, believe me.” He opened the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers.  “Come on, baby boy. Turn to your side, I wanna try something.” Sam did as he was told, heart beating frantically because Dean was about to finger him, about to push those strong, stocky fingers into his ass and open him up some more. He could feel the heat radiating of his brother´s body, the long hard line of his cock, the light kisses that were raining on his shoulders and the fingers stroking over his own dick, then lower and lower, a teasing touch right where he really, really wanted to be touched, pressing lightly but still not entering.

“You got yourself tested, Sammy? Good, me too. We´re good to go.”

Then Dean entered him, two fingers all the way to the last knuckle, the friction and slight burn having him moaning and rocking back hard. His brother worked fast, opening him up quickly and efficiently, his fingers never once touching his prostate but making a freaking mess out of him anyway. It didn’t help that Dean kept his mouth busy too, alternating between raining praise and filthy promises in his ear and sucking hickeys in his skin. He´d be covered in those tomorrow, fucking Dean and his fucking possessiveness! He´d kick his brother´s ass if it wasn’t such a turn on.

By the time Dean finally deemed him ready, Sam was long past any shame and loudly begging and demanding his brother to fuck him already. The bastard laughed but pulled his fingers out and shoved Sam´s upper leg even higher, holding it out of the way. Then there was the blunt pressure of something way bigger at his ass.

They both moaned in tandem when Dean´s cockhead entered the tight ring of muscle, the rest of him pressing in inch by delicious inch till he was as deep as he could get in this position. Jesus fucking Christ.

Sam couldn’t talk, couldn’t think – he felt so freaking full, Dean a hard line at his back and in his ass, their bodies pressed together tightly. And then Dean began to _move_ , just careful, tiny movements at first to help Sam get used to it, but soon he increased both speed and force of each thrust, methodically adjusting the angle till he found the one that had Sam screaming and seeing stars.

“Look at you, baby boy! Taking big brother´s cock so well, so tight all around me, so freaking hot! God, I could just watch you all day, just stare at the way your asshole stretches to take me in, how it is pulling me in, greedy little thing. Fuck, Sammy! Wish we´d done this sooner, baby!” Sam just keened and pushed back, meeting Dean´s thrusts as good as possible. He loved this, loved the intimacy of being held so close, of feeling every inch of his brother´s body. But it wasn’t enough, didn’t give Dean enough purchase to move the way Sam needed and wanted him too, made it impossible to look into each other´s eyes.

“ _Dean_. Dean, I need….”

“Sh, I know Sammy. Turn around, yeah, that´s it. On your back, spread your legs, baby brother!”

Dean was there, sitting back on his haunches and pulling Sam´s ass in his freaking lap before lining up and pushing in with one smooth movement that had both of them gasping. They moved like this for a moment, slow and languidly, till Sam was squirming again and loudly cursing Dean. Fuck, he needed more! The bastard just grinned and pushed himself upwards, lifting Sam´s thighs and ass and bending over, nearly folding him in half. The older man bracketed his brother´s head between his forearms and smirked, “Good thing you´re so damn flexible, baby!” And then he started to freaking _pound_.

There was no hesitation left anymore, no teasing either, this was the fucking end game. Dean´s hips snapped forward sharp and fast, nailing Sam´s prostate dead on every time. In no time they were both slippery with sweat, communication reduced to moans and broken fragments of names from Sam, growls and swearwords from Dean. They weren’t even really kissing anymore, just pressing their mouths together and sucking in hurried breaths.

“Fuck, you feel amazing, baby boy! So tight, _fuck_!”

“You close, baby? Gonna come for me? Come on my cock like you did when it was only your own fingers up there? Fuck, Sammy, do it! Come on, come for me!”

Two, three more strokes and Sam was falling over the edge, cock jerking and vision whitening out. Dean was right there with him, fucking both of them right through it and then collapsing on top of his brother.

They stayed like that for a long while, catching their breath and willing their limbs to stop shaking. Sam didn’t even care about the uncomfortable position or the sticky mess on his chest, the only important thing was Dean in his arms, his heartbeat still racing and wild, hair a total mess. God, fucked-out was a fantastic look on him.

It was Dean who finally moved away, who pulled out as carefully as possible and untangled their limbs. Sam expected him to get a washcloth and clean them up, but his brother apparently had other ideas. Before he really knew what was happening, Dean´s tongue was on his pecs, carefully moving lower and cleaning him up on the way. His strangled moan of protest was met with a sharp slap to his hip, then the older Winchester continued until Sam´s front was as clean as it would get with that method. Sam had five seconds to brace himself for what was to follow Dean´s dirty grin, then his ass was lifted again and his brother´s mouth was on him. He´d deny the high squeak he made in that moment later, but there was really nothing to prepare one for the feeling of a hot mouth on one´s asshole. Dean had no such reservations, he just shoved his tongue right in and sucked and licked till there was nothing left of his come. Sam was a hot mess once more, but his latest orgasm had been too recent and too intensive for his cock to do more than twitch. Dean looked more than smug when he crawled back up and kissed him, sharing both of their tastes with him. Sam knew this should have been gross, but it somehow simply wasn’t. The gesture was sort of hot, but mainly just strangely intimate and affectionate. His brother pulled away then, but rather than sitting up and doing something to disperse the chick-flick-feelings all round them, Dean rolled on his side and pulled Sam with him, tucking the taller man into his side and digging fingers into his hair.

“I think I fucked you unconscious for a moment just now, didn’t I?” Smug bastard.

“You´ll never hear me confirm that, asshole!”

Dean just chuckled, “Glad I could make your first foray into the world of gay butt sex a raging success. You´re very welcome, bitch.”

“Jerk!... Though I….This was… I mean, thank you, Dean. For coming, for being here. I missed you, big brother. So much! Drove me crazy waiting for you to show up!”

“I know, Sammy. Me too.” A light kiss was pressed to his hair. “But I can stay for a full week at least! Told Dad I had found a case close-by, but I´m pretty sure he knows that I´m with you. He won´t call unless it´s super urgent.

Sam knew that his own definition of urgent was not even close to that of John Winchester´s, but he relaxed anyway and snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth of Dean´s body and their combined smells on the sheets. His brother was not going anywhere just now.

“I´m glad! We really have some catching up to do… Did you already get a motel somewhere? Because I don’t think Ed would appreciate to witness all of this on a regular basis and I can´t throw him out the whole time.” He lifted his head to glare at his brother. “What did you say to him anyway?”

Dean shrugged, “Nothing too bad, just that we hadn’t seen each other in ages and that I´d appreciate some one on one time, so unless he´d wanted to join in…”

“You did what? What if he´d said yes?!”

“He wouldn’t´ve! That guy is so straight, not even his piss has a curved trajectory!”

“And how would you know that, Dean? I´ve never seen him with a guy, but…”

“Gaydar, dude. Gaydar. And don’t look at me like that, you thought that I was straight! Just proves that yours is crap, unlike mine which is close to impeccable. No chance in hell that guy would´ve said yes!”

“Still, you scared him, dude!”

“In that case, he´s not only straight but a freaking chicken shit too!”

Sam groaned and buried his head in Dean´s shoulder again.

“Shut up, jerk, and let me enjoy the afterglow! My ass is sore and my shower was useless because I´m sticky all over again. I have barley slept all week and I´m tired, idiot.”

“As you wish. But don’t get too relaxed, I´m not even close to being done with you and tomorrow morning I´ll introduce you to the pleasure that is morning sex with me. You´ll love it. You´re roommate promised to be back at noon, so more than enough time for me to ravish you a few times and then move to the motel. No way I´m foregoing sex because of your fucking roommate!”

Sam just smiled and closed his eyes. He had the feeling that he´d be sore all over by the end of this week, but it was so freaking worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Water was pouring down on him, a hot and soothing flow that had steam rising up from the floor and gave the illusion of more privacy than he actually had. It was Saturday, early April and already hot enough to make him sweat more than usual during the football game that afternoon. Sam had allowed himself a day off – a rare thing to occur if you didn’t count the Sex-with-Dean-Days, he´d always find time for his brother during one of his infrequent visits.

It had been fun to run around with other guys, nothing more at stake than their pride and a few bruises, but it had left him sweaty and dirty and also more exhausted than it should have. Time to update his work-out routine again, Dean would laugh his ass off if he lets himself go too much.

He turned and let the water wash away his shampoo, he was not yet ready to get out of the shower though, not by a long shot. It felt way too good to soak up the warmth in here. A few stalls down the line some girls were giggling and laughing loudly enough for him to take notice. College girls were strange, they would discuss nearly anything in the showers. Loudly. Didn’t matter if it was their sex life or homework, everything was fair game.

Shrugging he decided to lather himself up once more, he felt like jerking off, too, but there was no way he could do that now with the girls around, that was just weird. Kinda creepy too.

A faint click brought him out of his musings, instincts kicking in and having him turn around – just to be shoved up against the wall by a compact body, green eyes laughing up at him. _Dean_.

“Dean! How did you get in….!” He was cut off by a kiss, all tongue and hunger that had him responding immediately, hands pulling his damn brother closer. There was not one piece of clothing on his body, no, Dean was buck naked, cock already half-hard and pocking in Sam´s thigh. God, he really hoped his brother hadn’t walked around the dorm like that, he´d never live it down.

“Don’t worry, baby bro, I did steal one of your towels to cover all the fun parts, didn’t want to have all the ladies running down our door later” Sam bit his neck more sharply than usual in punishment – even a half-naked Dean was sure to turn lots of heads. Hell, even a fully dressed one did and he wasn’t really happy about sharing this view with other people.

“Jealous much, huh? I am all yours, Sammy, no need to get all cave man here. Point is…” Dean pushed him around impatiently so that his chest was now pressed to the wall, ass pushed out somewhat and legs spread wide. Then he grazed his teeth against his ear, “I promised you awesome shower sex a while ago and we didn’t have any opportunity to test the showers in here yet. So buckle up, Sammy boy! I´m about to blow your mind. Maybe also your dick.”

“Wait, what! Dean! No, we can´t just do that in here! Anyone could hear and….”  
“Well, I guess in that case you should really rather shut up, sweetheart!” And that was all the warning he got before Dean sank to his knees behind him, spread his cheeks with both hands and just dove right in. Sam barley managed to bite back the moan that threatened to escape because Christ, Dean was _good_ at that. He wasn’t sure where his brother had learned to eat ass like that, though it certainly was better for his sanity if he never ever found out. Then again, this was Dean and there were few things he was as enthusiastic about as sex and food, so maybe this was just a matter of combining hobbies or something. Fact was, they had established more than once that Sam was very much able to come just on Dean´s tongue and they both loved it. However, the fact that his older brother was already shoving his second finger in to join his tongue, told Sam that Dean was more interested in some good, old-fashioned fucking tonight. They would usually stick to some variation of that for their first rounds of reunion-sex to get the edge off, after that though… Well, Dean could be a very patient man if he was sexually invested and that held a lot of fantastic orgasms and great frustration for his younger brother.

Sam was currently biting his own fist to keep from moaning loudly or pleading with Dean to get on with it. He couldn’t hold back the whimpers though, but that was easily covered by the shower. Dean was shoving three fingers in and out of his ass by now, his lips busy sucking hickeys into the surrounding flesh.

“Look at you, baby. Already wanting my cock so bad your shaking from it, huh? Want me to fuck you, Sammy?” Dean stood up again, pressing close and rolling his hips against Sam´s ass, his heavy dick fitting perfectly between the two globes.

“Want me to take you hard and fast till your unable to hold back all your delicious noises? They´re gonna hear you soon, baby, no doubt there.” Sam felt the coolness of lube on his ass, his brother slicking them both up thoroughly.

“They look like nice girls, the two of them – not very innocent though judging by the way they just looked at me…. and they did see me enter your shower just minutes ago. They´ll already have put two and two together by now, not much room for misinterpretation here, don´t you think? Not sure they know you´re a dude, though.” Dean lined himself up, teasing his hole for a heartbeat with the spongy head of his cock before finally, finally pushing in smooth and sure, their bodies very much used to each other by now. Sam couldn’t help but moan loudly at the wonderful stretch, but Dean knew him well enough to anticipate exactly that and he caught the noise with a searing kiss.

They began to move together, slow and deep for now. “Do you think they´d get off on it? Watching us together? Seeing how hard you are just for me? How well you take my cock? Think they´d want to join in? Let you fuck them while I fuck you?” Dean picked up speed, changed his angle to hit Sam´s sweet spot now on every other stroke and fuck, it got harder and harder to hold the noises back, to even remember why he should in the first place.

Then his brother was pulling out and turning him around, pressing his back into the wall and kissing him fucking senseless. Dean loved to do that, to change their positions as often as he felt like it – frequently in moments when he felt that one of them was on the edge of falling apart. Sam secretly blamed that on watching too much porn, but it made for awesome sex and outstanding orgasms, so he didn’t complain too much.

Especially on days like this when Dean dug his fingers into his ass and _fucking lifted him up_. The first time he´d done that, Sam nearly had a heart attack. But his brother had proven that he was very much capable of carrying all of the other man´s weight easily for a while, so all Sam did now was throw his legs around Dean´s waist and do his very best not to come just at the blatant display of strength. There were not many humans capable of such a feat and having Dean do it so effortlessly was beyond hot. The muscles on his back and arms were rippling, biceps bulging when he made Sam take his cock. God, it was even worse when said muscles were all wet and glistening. Fuck.

As soon as he gained enough footing, his brother started fucking into him, hard and fast now, both of them doing their best to swallow each other´s moans with their mouths, but doing a shitty job of it.

“You think they´d be disgusted if they knew that I was your brother? That you are getting your ass pounded by your big brother’s cock? _Fuck_.... You think it´d turn them on? I know it does a lot for you, baby bro! Oh yeah, just look at the way you always shudder when I call you that. You _are_ getting off on it, don’t you?” By now Sam´s moans had long since grown too loud to be covered by some falling water and even if not, the loud, wet slapping of skin on skin would have been a dead giveaway. He didn’t even care anymore, too gone on pleasure to register anything else. And then Dean´s hand was stroking his cock once, twice and that was the end of it, Sam came with a loud shout of his brother´s name, while said brother kept on pounding into him, only to follow a dozen thrusts later. They kissed through the afterglow, Dean putting him back on unsteady feet and gently washing all signs of their encounter away. He pulled back afterwards to dry off with the famous but rather small towel and fastened it around his hips again. Fuck, he looked amazing – half naked and half wet, tiny water droplets running from his spikey hair down his chest and making Sam want to follow it with his tongue. Dean also had that smug I-just-got-laid-look around him, though he certainly looked less debauched then Sam felt right now.

“I´ll be waiting for you in your room for round 2, Sammy!” And with that Dean was out of the door. Sam turned off the water and tried to pull himself together. At least the girls had apparently run away, there was not one sound to indicate the presence of another person nearb…

“Well, good evening, ladies! Hope you enjoyed the show! You have to excuse my boyfriend, he tends to get a little vocal when there´s something big up his ass!”

Fanfreakingtastic. Sam banged his head against the wall and mentally prepared for a long, long wait. No fucking way he´d be leaving his shower in the next few hours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> All mistakes are mine!


End file.
